Reunited Once More
by Melasnoe
Summary: I don't pay attention, settling for silently staring out the window. Suddenly, I freeze, hearing her call out a painfully familiar name. "Class, I want you to welcome our new student, Shirosaki Hichigo," she says, and I finally look up. My heart feels like it stops and I can't breathe correctly. No. Fucking. Way. It can't be… but…it is… It's him…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I. AM. NOT. DEAD.**

**Okay now that I have that stated~ I would like to dedicate this to the lovely Silverfox666 ((MY WONDERFUL SILVER~ *Glomps her*)) And all the wonderful people at the RPU. ;3 For without Silver, and the others at RPU, I don't think I could survive this world.  
**

**My sappyness aside, ONTO THE WONDERFUL STORY!...  
**

**Oh right, disclaimers and all that shiz...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters mentioned in this story, they belong to Tite Kubo  
**

**Warning: Rated T for language. ((It's only like...eh, 4-ish curse words? But still, I'm damn paranoid about it so...RATED T WE ARE. ._.))  
**

**Pairing: HichiIchi ((*Derp*))  
**

**~xXx~**

I sit at my desk, not listening, the teacher's voice is just another sound in the background. Sighing, I tilt my head to the side, staring out the window as I rest my chin on my closed fist.

I look in the window, but the reflection staring back at me isn't mine.

It's _**him. **_Always watching, as usual.

He grins and I unconsciously mimic the movement. **"**_**Sup, king. Long time no see, ne?" **_He says, his golden eyes filled with mischief.

That same sentence, the one he had first said to me when I was doing my training. **He** always says it, no matter how long ago I saw **him**.

Minutes, hours, days. It doesn't matter to him, apparently.

I stare at **him**, replacing the mimicked grin with my trademark scowl. **He **simply snickers and tilts his head. _**"Something wrong, King? Ya know, if ya keep scowlin', your face will freeze like that…" **_he said, his tone teasing. I scowl even more, causing him to laugh.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Pay attention!" the teacher calls to me. I turn quickly to face the front, ears burning in embarrassment. "Yes ma'am..." I mumble, ignoring the snickers of the class. I sneak a peek at the window to see **him** again, but he's gone. All I see is my reflection.

Sighing, I return my attention to the teacher, only half aware of what she was talking about.

**~xXx~**

After the bell rings, I silently and quickly pack up my stuff, hoping to get out before one of my friends corners me. Of course, I have no such luck as Uryuu comes over, his glasses reflecting the golden sunlight which poured from the classroom window.

"Kurosaki, are you okay?" he asks, his tone carrying a small hint of concern. I paste a grin on my face. "When have you known me not to be okay, Uryuu?" I lie and he knows it, I can see it in his eyes, but thankfully, he takes the lie and nods slightly. "If you say so…but remember, we're here for you, Kurosaki..." he says, referring to the others. Strangely, I wince slightly at that, but manage to keep my grin. "Thanks, Uryuu..." I say, gratitude evident in my tone.

Uryuu simply nods and walks back to the others, probably going to reassure them that I'm okay and that they don't have to worry. Before he leaves, he says one last thing to me. "Don't try to handle everything on your own, Ichigo…" With that said, he returns to Chad and Orihime.

I sigh, slinging my bag over my shoulder and exit the classroom.

'_Don't try to handle everything on my own'…_ I think, repeating his words over and over again in my mind as I walk home, my surroundings blurring around me as I automatically step inside my house, side-stepping as I avoided dad's 'welcome home flying kick'.

I walk by the living room, waving to Karin and Yuzu as I head to my room. "Welcome home, Onii-san!" "Hey, Ichi-nii," Yuzu and Karin both greet me. I allow a small smile. "Hey Yuzu, hey Karin… I'll be in my room, call me when it's time for dinner…"

I climb up the stairs, pushing my door open and close it behind me. I sigh once again and drop my bag on my desk before flopping onto my bed, facedown.

Sighing, I flip onto my back and stare up at the ceiling, unwanted memories of the war invading my mind, wrapping me in their deadly web. Holding my head, I force the memories out, locking them in the deepest part of my mind.

Tears prickle my eyes. Instead of sadness, though, I feel anger. Anger at Aizen for starting the war, anger at the Soul Society for everything, even though it wasn't technically their fault, they are still a corrupt system in my eyes.

I also feel anger at myself, for losing **him**. Suddenly, my anger turns into something else, something akin to guilt. I curl up, hugging my pillow tightly as I allowed the tears to fall freely, ignoring Yuzu's calls for me and Karin telling her that I'm asleep and that she should let me rest.

Wiping my tears away, I glance at the small skull-designed badge on my desk, feeling a flare of anger, guilt, and despair. I close my eyes as if to block out those emotions, and turn on my side, drifting to sleep. I'm thankful for a dreamless slumber tonight; I wouldn't be able to handle the memories, which was likely going to come back with vengeance. Silently, I damn the whole Winter War, Aizen, and the Soul Society for making me lose my powers and **him**.

But in reality, I'm just damning them to ease some of the guilt that eats me away daily.

**~xXx~**

Sunlight pours in from my window, causing me to wince as it assaults my eyes. I yawn and stretch before climbing out of bed, grabbing my towel and fresh clothes. I head to the bathroom to get ready; a strange feeling filling me as I knew something big was going to happen today. Whether it was good or bad, I had no idea.

I emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, showered and dressed. I head downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast from the kitchen. "Morning Yuzu, Karin.." I greet them both, eating my toast.

"Morning, Onii-san!" "Morning, Ichi-nii…" They both response, causing a small smile to appear on my face. I glance at the time, noticing I better get going. "See you later…" I call as I slip on my shoes, sling my bag over my shoulder, and head outside.

It takes me less time than usual to get to school, a fact that I'm thankful for, meaning I would have some peaceful time before other students filled the classroom. I take my seat by the window and wait, resting my chin on my closed fist as I stare out the window, watching as students slowly started to enter the school building and head off to their individual classes.

In no time at all, the teacher enters the classroom and takes roll. Instead of starting the lesson right away, as she normally does, she says that we have a new student.

I don't pay attention, settling for silently staring out the window. Suddenly, I freeze, hearing her call out a painfully familiar name.

"Class, I want you to welcome our new student, Shirosaki Hichigo," she says, and I finally look up.

My heart feels like it stops and I can't breathe correctly.

_No. Fucking. Way. It can't be… but…it is… It's __**him**__…_

Eyes wide, I take it in, from the features so alike to mine, to the pale skin, snowy hair, and mischief golden eyes that swam in a pitch black sea. "Shirosaki, please take the empty seat behind Ichigo, he's the one with the orange hair,"

I barely hear her words as Shiro walks down the row to me, his grin widening with each step. He slides into the seat behind me. The teacher begins the lesson and Shiro leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"_Sup, king. Long time no see, ne?"__  
_

He repeats that same sentence. The very one I had imagined him saying the day before.

Instead of scowling like I did yesterday, I mimic the grin I knew he was wearing, and leaned back. "Long time no see, _Horse..." _I whisper back, hearing him snicker in response.

"Seems that, we're reunited once more, eh Kingy?" he says and I can hear a trace of longing in his time. I smile, a true one, "Seems that we are, Shi..." I smile softly, feeling happier than I have ever felt before.

"_Reunited once more…let's pray…this is the last time we are ever separated…"_

**~xXx~**

**A/N: Longest...fanfic...I've EVER written! *points dramatically* 1,297 words! That, my dears, is an achievement for me~  
**

**Review please? I love reading reviews and I reply to everyone of them! ((Unless you don't have an account so therefore I can't reply..but still! Know every review is read and cherished!))  
**

**Alright, I'm shutting up. ((I'm not marking this as completed just yet, I may turn this into a multi-chaptered fanfic, but I don't know...))  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WHAT'S THIS? SNOW UPDATING A STORY A DAY AFTER SHE UPLOADED ONE CHAPTER? *GAAAAAASP* .../shot/**

**Well...I just got to writing this morning, and I was only going to write about just a few paragraphs...but...it turned into a whole chapter. So, yeah... ONTO THE DISCLAIMER AND ALL THAT SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ. ;D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters mentioned in this story, Tite Kubo does. I only own my plot.  
**

**Warning: Language, slight HichiIchi fluffyness((I guess? I don't know =w=)) at the end.  
**

**Onward! :3  
**

**~xXx~**

After school lets out, I walk home with Shiro. I glance at him out the corner of my eye, noticing how, no matter what, he always manages to keep his cocky grin in place. We walked in silence for a while before I turned to him, deciding to ask one of my many questions which filled my head and demanded to be answered.

"Shiro…how are you here? I thought…" I pause, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I thought…that I had lost you…" He tilts his head to look at me and I'm surprised by the emotions that fill his eyes.

Pain. Guilt. And… anger.

"Let's talk about this when we get home, okay King? I promise ta explain everything to ya…" he says. "Okay, Shiro…" I nod slightly. We walk the rest of the way home in silence. With each step, I found myself growing more and more curious about how Shiro managed to survive.

It's not that I'm not thankful he's here, believe me, I'm practically shitting rainbows and sunshine. It's just that I'm worried. However Shiro managed to survive, and whoever helped him, I'm getting the feeling that something major is going to happen. And I'm probably not going to like it.

…

Damn.

**~xXx~**

I'm glad it was the weekend, and that Yuzu and Karin were off at a friend's house, and that Dad was at some convention or something like that.

I unlocked the door and walked in, Shiro following right behind me, and closed it. I walk up the stairs, heading to my room.

Tossing my bag onto my desk, I sat down cross-legged on my bed and waited for Shiro. He sat down next to me and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs. Shiro sighed before he looked up at me. "Where ta begin?" he muttered. "The beginning would be nice, Shi. I'm confused as hell as how you're alive, and how you're…human, apparently. It's not that I'm not happy you're here, believe me-" I stopped blabbering, shutting up when Shiro chuckled.

"Alright…the beginning…" he leaned back, his eyes glossing over as he started to retell what had happened, all those months ago.

_The sounds of battle echoed through the city as Ichigo stood tall, staring at Aizen, who was in his final stage, and looking very similar to a mutated butterfly._

"_Let's end this, Aizen…" Ichigo said, pointing Tensa Zangetsu right at him, "This is the final….Getsugatensho!" He was surrounded by blue reiatsu with ribbons of black._

_As the beam of reiatsu faded slightly, it revealed Ichigo, his hair haven grown to his back, turning a pitch-black color, his eyes changing from their chocolate brown to a reddish color. _

_He held out his right arm, which was covered up in some type of armor which was surrounded by black reiatsu. He created a small thin blade out of said reiatsu. "Farewell, Aizen…" Ichigo muttered as he raised the blade and sliced down vertically, sending a huge Getsuga Tensho._

_As he touched down on the ground, __Mugetsu fades. He glanced up, noticing that Aizen had attempted to get back up, but was quickly sealed by Urahara._

I glance at Shiro, somewhat confused. "Shiro… I already know what happened…why are you…" I trailed off, stopping when he glanced up. "Ya don' know everything that happened, King…ya only know what happened out there, not in here..." he said, tapping the side of my head. "Now, ya gonna let me continue?" I nodded and he began retelling again, but this time, he went into detail on what went on within my inner world.

"_Seems that King is winnin'…" Shirosaki stated as he and Tensa had separated, returning to their original forms after Ichigo had left._

"_Yes, but let's discuss more about that later… it seems that we have a guest…" Tensa said, glancing at the visitor to Ichigo's inner world._

_Kyoka Suigetsu stepped out from her hiding spot and reappeared beside the other two. "Hello…" she mumbled quietly, her head held high despite her current condition as blood stained her light green kimono. "Why the hell are ya here? Aren't ya supposed ta be destroyed?" Shiro asked, crossing his arms as he stared at her._

_Kyoka Suigetsu simply glanced at him, "My master…still lives. As long as he is alive…I am alive…or… at least until the last thread connecting me to him breaks…" she said, sadness filling her eyes before she shook her head. "My master is losing, and he shall not win this time... The __Hōgyoku shall reject him… I can feel it. He'll lose everything it has granted him. But it seems…my master isn't the only one losing some things…" she said, staring at Shiro and Tensa._

"_King is gonna lose his powers with the Final Getsuga Tensho…" Shiro muttered, crossing his arms as he glared off to the side. Tensa nodded. "This is correct…"_

"_I can… make it so you will be reunited… it'll be difficult…but I am willing to do it.." Kyoka stated. "Why do ya wanna help us, eh? You're the butterfly's weapon, why help the enemy?" Shiro shot back at her, narrowing his eyes._

"_My master has given me up, I am no longer his to wield, he has made sure of that. My reasoning is simply… Ichigo Kurosaki is the flame that lights our futures… without that flame, we all will wither away…" Kyoka stated, turning to Shiro. "Are you willing to help your King? Combine with Tensa Zangetsu, and I will sacrifice my soul in order for you to once again, be reunited with him…"_

_Shiro glanced at Tensa, seeing the small nod. "We must…do this, Shiro… For Ichigo…" he said. "Fuck it…let's do this shit…" Shiro muttered as Tensa began to fade, combining himself with Shiro once again._

_Kyoka began to glow a light green color as she centered all of her power into her hands. "We must do this…the moment Ichigo Kurosaki uses Mugetsu…" she muttered and waited._

_When the moment came, she reached out and pushed it all into the combined form of Shiro and Tensa. As they all began to fade, she left them with one last sentence, "Good luck…and please… do not let the flame go out…" she whispered, her form vanishing._

I stared in shock at Shiro. "So, if that's how you managed to survive...How…how did you get here? And how did you get a Gigai?" He glances at me, "Hat-and-Clogs…he found me by the river… Took me in and created a Gigai… took 'im a while to create it…" he muttered.

I stood up so fast, the room spun for a moment but I pushed it off. "King…" Shiro mutters, pulling me back down. "I know ya still have questions…." He started, staring into my eyes, "Tomorrow, we'll go to question Hat-and-Clogs, okay? I'll help ya beat every damn answer outta him, 'kay?" I sigh and nod. "Okay…"

Shiro grins and lays me down, settling down next to me. "G'night, Ichi~" he mumbles, his breath tickling my ear. I shiver slightly before turning onto my side, his arm automatically wrapping around me. "Night, Shi…" I mumble, slipping into unconsciousness.

**~xXx~**

"Dammit! You worthless trash, you allowed him to return to Kurosaki!" a voice yelled out, the cloaked figure who it belonged to slammed their knee into a smaller figure, who whimpered. "I-I'm sorry, master…..I-I won't fail you again…" the smaller figure cried out when a fist was swung into its face. 'Master' snarled, "You better not…now, get out of my sight and return to watching Kurosaki…"

'Master' turned around on his heel and exited the room, leaving the smaller figure curled up on the ground, whimpering in pain.

'Master' stepped over dead bodies that littered the room as he took his seat in front of a monitor, grinning as he watched the bound figure sit high in its chair. "Soon, you will be of use to me…" 'Master' grinned, watching how the figure's head jerked slightly, hearing his voice echo around the room, "_Sosuke Aizen~_" He purred, eyes flashing.

**~xXx~**

******A/N: AND...done. :3... I had to add that last part... the 'Master' will play a slightly big role, but he won't be here for long...**Glances at Aizen* ...Bondage Aizen...**

***Drool*  
**

**../shot/  
**

**ANYWAY, thanks for reading! Review please! :3  
**

**~Snow  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!...I swear, its like some sort of miracle. Past three days since I uploaded this, every day I have uploaded a new chapter. Damn I'm good~ *SMIRK* /shot/  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters mentioned in this story, Tite Kubo does.  
**

**Warning(s): Language, slight OOC (I think so, it is a fanfiction after all, people!), the general mindfuckery ((Thank chu Urahara :3 LOL))  
**

**Onward!**

**Chapter 3**

The following morning, after a surprisingly good breakfast, thanks to Shiro, we were heading towards Urahara's Shop. As we walked, questions began to swim around in my mind, each of them demanding to be answered first. As we enter the shop, we were greeted by Tessai. "The boss knew you'd come. Follow me please…" he says and leads us to where Urahara is, seated at a table, smiling as he waved his fan. "Kurosaki-kun!~ So nice to see you! Oh, hello Shiro-kun, lovely to see you back here…"

I feel my eye start to twitch and have to strangle the urge to beat the ever living shit out of Urahara. I'll get my answers first… then I'll kill him.

…

Good plan, Ichigo, good plan.

**~xXx~**

I sighed for what I knew was probably the millionth time in the past day as we waited, already seated at the small table, staring at the shop owner, the very Kisuke Urahara who first had gotten me stuck with a inner hollow, and now here he is, haven given my hollow a Gigai.

I'm not complaining, dammit. I'm still shitting rainbows and sunshine here, folks. I'm just a little, okay a lot, pissed off that Hat-and-Clogs didn't tell me that  
Shiro had survived and that he had been keeping him here, at the shop, without informing me of it. Damn him.

Tessai comes in and serves us some tea before he exits the room, probably off to go do whatever he does. I sigh again, _shocker_, and glare at Urahara. "One; why the hell didn't you tell me about Shiro? I would have liked to fucking know if he was ALIVE! Two; Why did it take you so long to create a Gigai for him? I mean damn, it usually takes you only like a week or so. And three; wipe that damn smile off your face before I do it for you!" I shout, getting more irritated when his smile widens.

"Now, now, Kurosaki-kun, you don't have to be so harsh!~" he says. I don't know how, but I leap across the table at an lightning fast speed and start to strangle him. "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTIONS!" I roar before Shiro manages to pull me off and calm me down.

"Calm down, King… After ya get yer answers…then ya can kill 'im…" Shiro mumbles, wrapping one of his arms around me to keep me from attempting murder. "So harsh, Shiro-kun!" Urahara fake pouts, waving his fan dramatically. "Shuddap, Hat-and-Clogs!"

"We're getting off topic. Urahara, answer my damn questions…" I say, the unsaid threat hanging in there.

"Okay, okay… To your first question; I didn't tell you because you would have come here, guns blazing, asking up a storm, wondering how he got here and how he was here. When I found him, his soul was unstable, due to being separated from you, Kurosaki-kun. If you had knew and came here asking things, it would have increased his instability levels…" he peeks out from under his hat, staring at me as I grumble and look off to the side, ears burning in embarrassment slightly. I wouldn't have done that.

..

Maybe I would've. Dammit, leave me alone! It's me we're talking about. I'm a 'fight now, think later' type of guy.

Urahara's voice breaks me out of my thoughts as he continues, "As for the second question, I had several Gotei 13 visitors recently, so it delayed the Gigai completion, after all, you wouldn't want the Gotei 13 attempting to take away Shiro-kun, now would you?" he asks, his fan hiding the lower half of his face.

I growl once more and clench my fists, somehow, by some miracle, to keep from killing Urahara. For now.

"No…I wouldn't…" I mutter, adverting my eyes, a small tint of red appearing on my cheeks as Shiro grins and tightens his hold on me. "Aww, Kingy cares!" he purrs, nuzzling my cheek. "G-gahh! Dammit stop that!" I shout, not denying that I care, nor confirming, as I try to push him away, but fail.

Sighing, I allow him to do whatever. Hearing a chuckle, I glare up at Urahara. "I'm going to kill you slow and painfully…" I hiss, eye twitching violently when he simply chuckles even more. "Now, now, play nice Kurosaki-kun~" he coos.

I'm going to go to jail for killing him, aren't I? Oh well, it'll be worth it.

Shiro suddenly stops and turns to face Urahara. "Oiy, Hat-and-Clogs… is there any way I can return King's powers ta him?" he asks and I find myself curious. I really do miss having Zangetsu, and yes, the little white-haired demon himself, in my inner world.

"Well~ There is many ways to do it, but I think I know of the easiest way! Shiro-kun, remove your Gigai, and simply step into Kurosaki-kun!" Urahara says, smiling all the while. I simply stare at him. "That's it? That doesn't seem… as… dramatic as most of your ideas are…" I say and Shiro nods in agreement.

"What? Would you prefer if I strapped you two up to a machine? I mean, I could, I've been meaning to test that-" "No! I'm good with this idea!" Both Shiro and I shout, causing Urahara to chuckle.

"Well then~ Shiro-kun, you know what to do~" he says cheerfully, and I get the feeling he mentioned the machine just so we would do it this way. Damn him.

Shiro sighs and stands up, as do I. He pulls out a small coin-like object and presses it to his chest, forcing himself out of the Gigai.

I can see him, which I find strange since when I lost my powers, I lost the ability to be able to see spirits. I guess, since he's technically is a part of my soul, I can see him. Either that, or Urahara is performing some mindfuckery. I'm thinking a little bit of both.

He takes a step towards me and I feel a strangely familiar tugging sensation, somewhat like the one I would feel when I would visit my inner world. I close my eyes as I feel Shiro's materialized form fade and I feel him dragging me into my inner world with him.

Opening my eyes again, I glance around the side-ways world, noticing that I am wearing my Shinigami clothes. "Shiro? Zangetsu—" my voice dies in my throat as I stare at the figure in front of me, taking in the light green kimono, the dark green, silky hair, and the mischief purple eyes that stare back into my own chocolate-brown orbs.

"Ichigo, meet Kyoka Suigetsu, Kyoka, the flame that you wanted to be kept alit, Ichigo Kurosaki…" Zangetsu speaks, standing atop his pole, but I don't hear him good, as my jaw has currently made the ground its permanent home.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, please close your mouth, its rather unsightly…" Kyoka says, amusement evident in her voice and I found myself snapping close my mouth so quickly that I hear a popping sound. I hear Shiro cackle and I shoot him a glare.

I turn to Kyoka Suigetsu and open my mouth to speak, but she beats me to it. "I know you have questions for me, Ichigo Kurosaki, and I have answers to those questions, but now is not the time for questions, dear. You need rest and you need to learn to suppress your reiatsu to avoid unwanted attention from the Gotei 13. I have managed to suppress it with the help of Zangetsu and Shirosaki, but I cannot keep doing it, you must learn." She says, speaking with the tone of a teacher.

I sigh and nod my head. "Okay, thanks, Kyoka…" I say and gratitude is evident in my voice. Kyoka simply smiles, "Rest, child, and tomorrow I shall answer all…" I nod again and I feel sleep pulling at me. I don't fight it as I close my eyes and slip into its wonderful embrace.

**~xXx~**

"Soon, you will be of use to me…" the voice purrs out again, repeating itself, "_Sosuke Aizen~"_

Smirking, Aizen chuckles quietly, deciding to play along to the little 'Master's' plans, for now. _'Soon, after the 'Master' has finally lost use to me, I will kill him…' _ He smirks and jerks his head slightly, it was all the movement he could do. "I see, Master, I will be of the most help to you in your plans…" Aizen lies smoothly, his pitch not changing, his eyes full of fake emotions. He was, after all, Sosuke Aizen. A lying bastard to the very core, even as he sat there, strapped to a chair in prison.

His smirk widened further as the black binds that bound him were stripped away, falling uselessly to the ground around the tall chair. 'Master' steps closer to Aizen, holding one of his cheeks as he leans in closer and purrs, eyes going half-lidded. Aizen barely manages to suppress a disgusted shiver from racking his well-built frame. "Ichigo Kurosaki shall die by my hands… and once he is gone, the Gotei 13 is next, and then you, my precious toy, shall be my slave forever~" 'Master' grins as he turns around and exits the cell, leaving Aizen to either stay or follow.

Eyes' narrowing slightly, Aizen stands and follows after the 'Master'. '_You may believe I am powerless, but I am not… Dearest 'Master', you believe you can take Ichigo Kurosaki down… but you see, you have another thing coming for you… that boy possesses a shard of my Kyoka Suigetsu's soul…' _Aizen allows a smirk to consume his face as he chuckles darkly, the sound sending shivers up the spines of the 'Master's followers.

'_The boy belongs to me now, thanks to that little fact… if you think you could even touch a hair on his head… I do believe I will remind of why… I was such a huge threat to the Gotei 13…' _Plastering a friendly smile on his face, Aizen fell into step behind the 'Master', deciding to play the role of his 'precious toy', for now.

'_This will be…interesting, indeed…'_

**~xXx~**

**A/N: *Looks up* I get the feeling...that this was like the longest chapter so far...**

**..**

**YAY FOR AIZEN'S THOUGHTS AT THE END! AND PRETTY MUCH PROTECTIVE/POSSESSIVE!AIZEN! /shot/ **

**I had a lot of fun writing this :3.  
**

**Also; Since tomorrow is Monday *LE DRAMATIC SIGH* I seriously doubt I will be able to post another chapter up, UNLESSSSSSSS My 'wonderful' teachers decide to be AWESOME and not give shit-tons of homework...  
**

**..Yeeeah...like THAT'S going to happen...  
**

**Anyhoo, thanks for reading! Review please!  
**

**Also, questions:  
**

**1.) According to Aizen's thoughts, how do you think he feels about being a 'toy' to the 'Master'?  
**

**2.) Also according to Aizen's thoughts, how do you think his relationship with Ichigo will be, since he will be protective/possessive slightly of him? ((He doesn't like that the 'Master' wants to kill Ichigo... especially since his zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu is now apart of Ichigo *For now?*))  
**

**3.) What do you think about the 'Master'? Love? Hate?  
**

**4.) Who do you think the 'Master' is? Is he an actually character from Bleach, or will he be just an OC?  
**

**Thats all for now!  
**

**~Snow  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: FINALLY. THIS CHAPTER. IS UPLOADED. *Angels SIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* /shot/  
**

**I'm not drunk, I swear to you... *coughs and looks away*  
**

**I looked at how many reviews this story has..and it is... 14 REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWS SSSSSSSS! *DANCES AROUND* I thank every single one of you for reviewing, it warmed my heart to see how many people reviewed/favorited/following! Thank you all!  
**

**Blabbering aside, onto the disclaimers and all that!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form, nor do I own the characters, Tite Kubo does. All I own is my plot and the Master.  
**

**Warning: Language, slight OOC, etc.  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

**Chapter 4**

Bright rays of sunlight assault my eyes, causing me to groan and roll over. I'm still asleep when I register a warm body next to mine. Opening my eyes, I lift my head off of said warm body's chest and stare straight into mischief gold-on-black eyes. Yelping, I flail and end up falling off of the bed and onto my ass.

Shiro laughs and glances down at me. "Something wrong, Kingy? Ya look a lil' red in the face…" he grins and I scowl. "Yer face is gonna freeze like that, Kingy~" he purrs, snickering still as he stands up and holds out a hand to me.

..

Damn that white-haired demon to hell and back, and while you're at that, damn Urahara too.

Scowling even more, I stand up on my own, ignoring his hand. Willing the bright blush I knew that had consumed my face away, I glance around, noticing that I was back at home, in my room. Most likely, Urahara had made Shiro take me home.

Sighing, I glance at the clock, noticing it was 9AM. I grab some fresh clothes and a towel. "I'm going to take a shower… do whatever but don't destroy the house, Shiro…" I say as I head to the bathroom. As I walk out of my room, I see a shadow pass over my window. I pause, glancing back before shrugging; continuing on my way, assuming it was a bird or something. I head to where a shower waits for me to step inside its relaxing embrace.

**~xXx~**

Shiro waited until his King had left the room before he had walked calmly to the window and quickly, with a snap of his wrist, closed the curtains. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise and his instincts told him to kill whatever was causing the uneasy feeling he was getting.

Shaking his heads, he decided to ignore his instincts, just this once. Shiro headed downstairs and started to cook breakfast, since his King couldn't cook to save his damn life.

Snickering quietly, Shiro scrambled eggs, not noticing the silent 'whoosh' of a window opening and closing, nor did he notice the silent padding of footsteps heading upstairs, where his King was.

**~xXx~**

I sighed, relaxed, as I slipped out of the shower, drying off before slipping my boxers on. I froze in the middle of pulling up my jogging pants, an uneasy feeling creeping into me, starting in my core before spreading out, feeling as if an electrical charge went through my whole body, leaving me tense and cautious.

Shaking my head slightly, as if to rid myself of that feeling, I quickly dress and turn to exit the bathroom. As I turn, I saw feet pass from under the door, and I got the feeling that it wasn't Shiro. Despite my sucky ability to detect spiritual pressure, I was able to sense Shiro rather easily; he was, after all, a part of my soul.

Frowning, I slowly open the door and glance down the hall, my brows furrowing when I saw nothing. Silently and quickly, I slip into my bedroom, my frown deepening when I see nothing in the room.

'_Maybe I'm just paranoid…'_ I sigh and walk farther in the room, only to stop dead in my tracks when a fist comes flying out of nowhere at me. I duck and immediately, out of reflex, sent a punch of my own back.

Hissing in pain, I glance down at my fist, thankful my knuckles didn't break. Looking up, I finally get a better look at my attacker.

My attacker is dressed out in a full black outfit, somewhat like the ones that the Stealth Force wear, and is about my height, give or take a few inches. I can tell its male, there's no doubt in my mind of it as he swings his fist at me once again and I raise my arms up to block it, barely managing to suppress a wince as my forearms take the full force of the blow.

I quickly slip into a defensive position, managing to block and deflect blows that if had hit just with a little more force, could easily kill me. As I continue to block and dodge his devastating blows, I notice that he wasn't human, but he wasn't a Soul Reaper either, after I had threw a few punches of my own, I realized rather quickly that he had a tough steel-like skin, but despite that, he didn't seem to be an Arrancar either. I growl, for the first time, realizing that I was in my human body, and that my opponent was stronger than he appears to be. I glance behind my attacker, spotting my badge lying on my desk.

…

Damn. I was so screwed unless I could get to my badge. I managed to continue to dodge his blows, occasionally throwing one of my own punches or kicks, ignoring the pain, and slowly inch towards the desk. Unfortunately, my attacker realized what I was attempting to get and had quickly threw a punch at me, the force of the blow throwing me back into the wall, hearing a distinct crackle of bones.

'_Someone…help me, dammit…' _I held my side, my vision blurring slightly as I stared up at my attacker before my eyes widened as I saw a white blur tackle said attacker and proceeded to beat the ever living shit out of him. I quickly realized that it was Shiro and I relaxed slightly. "S-shi… hurry the hell up and help me, you son of a bitch…" I managed to say, despite the burning pain it caused me. Shiro stood up and walked quickly over to me, but not before he had slammed his foot down on the attacker's neck, a loud crack following it.

"Damn King…you really fucked up…" Shiro mutters as he picks me up bridal style. I'm too tired to yell at him. "S-shut up…" I manage to say before I passed out from the pain that blossomed from my wounds.

"Such a commanding King…" Shiro mumbled, a faint smirk on his lips as he held his King closely, careful of his wounds. He turned to the open window and paused before jumping out of it, spotting a note that lay innocently on Ichigo's bed. Frowning slightly, Shiro picked it up, not even looking at it as he slipped it into his pocket as he jumped out of the window, shunpoing towards Urahara's shop.

**~xXx~**

Shirosaki arrived at Urahara's in less than ten minutes. He busted through the door and yelled into the seemingly empty shop. "HAT-AND-CLOGS! GET YER ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Seconds later, Urahara and Tessai came into view. "Bring him this way…" Urahara said and Shiro followed him into a room where he laid Ichigo down on the bed before turning to Urahara.

"He got attacked and couldn't reached his badge…I didn't even realize what was goin' on until I felt his reiatsu flare up some…" Shiro mumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the note from earlier, "This was on the bed…" he unfolded it and read it, Urahara leaning over some to see it. Both of them felt their blood run cold at what was written.

_Dear Ichigo Kurosaki,_

_I assume that you, or someone close to you, are reading this. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Master. I do believe you, Ichigo Kurosaki, have been reunited with your inner Hollow, am I correct?_

_What am I saying? Of course I am correct. Let me tell you something, Ichigo Kurosaki, you will die, painfully, by my hands. Your death will trigger the Soul Society's downfall. Take out their greatest ally, and soon after, they will be deposed of, too._

_Enjoy what life you have left, Ichigo Kurosaki, for soon, it will be ripped away from you. I will enjoy destroying your soul._

_-The Master_

_Oh, before I forget… an old enemy of yours now belongs to me. He will be a very excellent pet, do you not agree? So poised and elegant, Sosuke Aizen will certainly bring me much success._

"This…'Master' dude…has Aizen?" Shiro spoke, breaking the silence that had consumed them all. "It seems like that is true…" Urahara mumbled, pulling out his fan, but did not open it, settling for tapping it against his open palm.

"Something major is going to happen…and when it does…we all must be ready, Shirosaki-kun… We must not allow the Soul Society fall to this 'Master's' hands…" Urahara glanced at Ichigo, watching as Tessai healed him quickly with kido.

'_Kurosaki-kun… are you ready to face new and old enemies? I am sorry…you are still too young for battle…but sadly, it seems that no matter what… you are always pulled into it…I am sorry… so very sorry…'_

**~xXx~**

The Master glanced down at the small battered figure that laid before him. "Get up, you worthless piece of trash, I created you for a purpose, and I made damn sure you were strong enough to handle injuries like this…" he said, snarling quietly when the figure did not respond. "Damn you, get up!" He kicked the figure in the side, smirking slightly when a pained groan reached his ears. "Good, you're alive… now, get up… your wounds should be healed by now. I want you to return to watching Ichigo Kurosaki, but remain hidden this time and at a distance… No failures…" the Master turned and left the figure.

He entered a room and took his seat in front of a rather large monitor. "Did your servant performance please you, _Master?_" A taunting voice spoke, the man who it belonged to, Sosuke Aizen, stepping out of the shadows.

"He did his job and that is all I needed for that trash to do…" Master muttered as he quickly tapped away on the keyboard, pulling up information about Ichigo Kurosaki, the Soul Society, and the Gotei 13, said information would have been locked away, unable to be obtained unless by those of high rank. How the Master had managed to get it was a mystery to Aizen, although he had a very strong guess that the 'Master' had managed to hack the system.

"So, how do you plan to kill Ichigo Kurosaki? May I remind you, he possesses way much more power than you do, Master. No offence intended…" Aizen smirked slightly when the Master growled. "I'm currently trying to decide which is the best way to kill him… When I find out which idea I like the best, I'll inform you, Sosuke Aizen, if I need to…"

"Okay, okay, no need to get so touchy, Master…" Aizen said, holding his hands up in mock surrender, a small smirk upon his lips as he turned and left the Master to his devices.

'_He is so naïve… believing that he has a chance at even _touching _Ichigo Kurosaki, not to mention killing him… Oh well, he will find out the hard way… that Ichigo Kurosaki belongs to _me _and to me only…'_

**~xXx~**

**A/N: One; I am sorry that it took me a while to get this out. Monday = No writing got done, damn homework. Tuesday = More or less half of the chapter got written, never managed to finish, damn homework... Wednesday(TODAY) = Chapter written, looked over, and FINALLY, uploaded.**

**Last Chapter, I included some questions (Thank you to all who answered them!) Here they are;  
**

**1.) According to Aizen's thoughts, how do you think he feels about being a 'toy' to the 'Master'?  
**

**Everyone got this right. He hates it. But he's going to play along with the 'Master's plans for now..until he gets bored and/or pissed...  
**

**2.) Also according to Aizen's thoughts, how do you think his relationship with Ichigo will be, since he will be protective/possessive slightly of him? ((He doesn't like that the 'Master' wants to kill Ichigo... especially since his zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu is now apart of Ichigo *For now?*))  
**

**I SHALL NOT REVEAL. *Cue dramatic music*  
**

**3.) What do you think about the 'Master'? Love? Hate?  
**

**Glad many people find the Master 'creepy and interesting'. That was what I was goin' for~  
**

**4.) Who do you think the 'Master' is? Is he an actually character from Bleach, or will he be just an OC?**

**OC. I do believe those who answered the questions, got this right. He is DEFINITELY AN OC. Why the Master is an OC; I couldn't find any canon Bleach characters that I believed would have fit this role the way I was needing it to be filled. So therefore, I created an OC that fit it, and it allowed writing the 'Master' a lot easier.  
**

**Review please!  
**

**~Snow  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I save my shitty excuses for why this is late until the end.

I dedicate this Chapter solely to Janus-chan((JanusTheUnlucky7)). She made this Chapter happen. ;-; With her lovely stories that entertained me and inspired me to write. I love chu dear ;~; BREAK OUT THE YAOI AND JACK DANIELS. I DID THIS SHIT! *cheers* ;~;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach in anyway, shape, or form nor do I own any of its characters, Tite Kubo does. I only own my plot and the Master.

**Warning(s):** Language, slight OOCness, **_almost_** rape. Yes, you read correctly; RAPE. Kill me later. ._.

Onward!

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Something was on me, and it was fucking heavy. And to top it off, something feathery and soft was tickling my face and the damn stiff bandages were digging into my ribs. Lovely way to wake up, I know.

Scowling, I open my eyes, blinking when all I saw was a white puff. It took me a moment to realize it was just Shiro. Unconsciously, my scowl softened and the corner of my lips lifted up into a faint, soft smile.

Without realizing it, I started to gently pet him, stroking his soft snowy-white hair. _'He looks sort of cute like this…' _I thought, faintly smiling as I watched Shiro's face. Without his usual psychotic grin, he looks almost innocent. _Almost_.

I still could feel the underlining threat in his reiatsu. But still, instead of feeling fear…I felt something different. _'Could it be…?'_

Cheeks flaring up in red, I forced that thought to the back of my mind and locked it away. _'Bad, Ichigo, bad! You do not think about your damn inner hollow like that! Bad, dammit! It's not that, and you know it…you're just…glad he's back…yeah, that's it!' _I tell myself, not noticing that my grip on Shiro's hair had tightened. An unwanted voice spoke up, much to my displeasure.

'_Liar!~ You may be glad he's back, but there's something else~ Don't you notice how you get pleasant tingles when his reiatsu brushes against yours? Or whenever he grins at you, your little heart flutters? Face it, Ichigo…you're-'_ I quickly silenced the voice and locked it away in the back of my mind. Fucking voice, I have a feeling it was Kyoka. If faint echoes of giggling has to do anything with it. Dammit.

"Oiy…King…why are ya grippin' my hair so hard?" Shiro grumbled, still sounding asleep as I froze, going as still as a statue. "I..I…I.." I stuttered, the blush from before enlarging as Shiro chuckled and grinned up at me.

He moved so quickly, I didn't even get a chance to move from my current position as he pressed his lips against mine gently, for a brief second before pulling away, his grin never leaving his lips. "A little birdie told me a rumor, Kingy~" he purred, and I scowled, the blush ruining its effect.

Damn Kyoka. It's not that I minded the brief, fucking _brief_, kiss. It just… surprised me. "S-shut up…" I muttered, pushing him off as I stood up. "I'm going to take a shower…go annoy Hat-and-Clogs…" With that said, I quickly exited the room, willing the blush away as I walked to the bathroom, scowling as Shiro continued to laugh his ass off.

* * *

**~xXx~**

* * *

Shiro continued to snicker, even after his King had left the room. He stood up and exited the room, deciding, for once, to do as his King said to do. And that was to annoy the ever living shit out of Urahara.

Grinning, Shiro silently opened a door he guessed to be Urahara's, peeking in. His smirk grew as he spotted a sleeping Urahara, proving his hunch that it was Urahara's private rooms.

Walking on silent footsteps, Shiro carefully made his way over to Urahara. His ever-growing grin widened before he took a deep breath and yelled right into the ear of the unsuspecting man.

"HAT-AND-CLOGS! WAKE THE HELL UP, YOU LAZY ASS BASTARD! WAKEY, WAKEY, EGGS AND BACON WITH A SIDE OF ASS KICKING!" As he screamed this into said man's ear, the latter no longer peacefully sleeping, Shiro jumped onto him and proceeded to beat the sleep out of him.

"S-shiro-kun…s-so nice to see you…I hope you had a peaceful slumber. Good m-morning…good m-morning…" Urahara wheezed out, his face turning a rather sickly shade of blue as Shiro refused to remove his arm from around Urahara's neck.

"Morning, ya lazy bastard! So..." Shiro grinned, releasing Urahara, much to the latter's relief. "What's for breakfast?"

* * *

**~xXx~**

* * *

I chuckle slightly as I listen to Shiro's antics. He's a crazy as hell, white-haired, golden eyed, demon, but he's my demon.

I felt heat spread across my face before I forced the blush down and the thought to the back of my mind. "Dammit…not again…" I mutter as I began to strip off my clothes.

I sigh in relief as I peeled off the stiff bandages that dug into my skin, happily tossing them away. As I turn towards the shower, only clothed in my boxers, I suddenly smell something. It's almost sweet, but there's something else to it. Almost like an underlining bitter odor, barely masking itself with the sweet aroma.

I'm so distracted by trying to figure out the smell, that I almost don't notice its effects on me. _Almost_, that is, until the floor suddenly decided it needed a hug from me, a rather painful and bruising hug that forced all of the air out of my lungs, and made my eye sight blur and blacken.

'_What's…happening?'_ I barely managed to form a coherent thought, the bitter-sweet odor overriding all of my senses, especially my smell. "Master will be pleased…" a voice rang out above me.

I felt my eyes widened as I managed to force my head upwards to stare into the face of owner of the voice. It was my attacker from before! I thought Shiro had killed him, and rather painfully at that.

All thoughts suddenly vanished as I was lifted up by my neck with the left hand of my attacker. I barely had any time to wonder where his other hand was before I felt a piercing pain in my neck. The bastard had pressed my pressure point!

As my vision began to fade, I was only half-aware of him speaking. "I'm sorry, but I must please my Master. I must…I cannot disobey. Good slaves never disobey. Ever…"

I barely managed to hear him, let alone understand what that meant. I opened my mouth to speak, ask a question to fulfill the curiosity swarming my mind before I black out completely, the screams and pleads of Kyoka fading away as I floated towards the vast abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

**~xXx~**

* * *

I woke up to the soft jingling of chains and the hard press of cold metal against my bare skin. I shivered as I slowly opened my eyes, blinking to get accustomed to the dim lighting of what I assumed to be a cell. I groaned faintly and moved to stand up, ignoring the way the room blurred and spun for a moment.

I glanced around, noticing the cuffs that held me to a piece of shit bed, if you could call it a bed. It was barely held together by withering strands of cotton, said cotton looking like shit had gotten rubbed all over it. Along with blood. Lots and lots of fucking blood. That sure makes me feel very safe. Insert sarcastic eye roll _here. _

Scowling, I turn my attention away from the barely-there bed and focus on the cuffs. They were strong and seemed to be made of iron, but they possessed the same power as sekkiseki, successful in containing in my reiatsu and leaving me utterly powerless. _Yippy._

I'm broken out of my thoughts when I hear the cell door open and close. I glanced up and immediately figure three things out from the man in front of me.

1 – He looks like a complete asshole with that fucking smile.

2 – I'm guessing he's the leader around here. _No shit._

3 – He's a fucking creep if the looks he keeps giving me, still only clothed in my boxers, tell me anything. Just my luck, dammit.

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki. Are you enjoying your stay here? I do hope you are, because you'll be spending the last bit of what remains of your life here." He said, smiling.

…

I'm psychic. He is an asshole, a rather huge one at that. Damn, I want to beat the shit out of this guy.

"Damn you, you bastard…" I growled, my eye twitching when he simply laughed, the sound too high-pitched and unnatural. "Where the hell am I and who the fuck are you?!"

He smirked and stepped closer to him, forcing my body closer to the bare-thread bed to get away from him. "You may simply call me 'the Master'…as for where you are…welcome to my world. This is my palace, my home, my headquarters, and your death place, Ichigo Kurosaki." The 'Master' said, grinning as he held my cheek and I barely hid a disgusted flinch. "Don't touch me…" I muttered, turning my head away from his hand and moved back into the thin bed even more.

'Master' smirked even more and stood even closer to me. "I'll touch you if I wish, Ichigo Kurosaki…I don't believe you're in a position to command me…" To emphasize his point, his tugged on the chains, smirking when I flinched slightly as the iron dug into my wrists.

I backed up a little more, letting out a rather unmanly squeak when my knees hit the edge, causing me to fall backwards and onto the shitty bed. 'Master' chuckled before he crawled on top of me, making sure to lock the chains in the rail provided above me. Shit, I do not like that gleam in his eyes _at fucking all._

He grinned down at me, obviously sensing my displeasure. "Are you…" he paused, mock-thinking as he tapped his chin with one hand, the other slowly moving towards my ass before he continued the grin still on his lips. "…_afraid?_" he asked. I felt my eyes widened faintly before I scowled hard.

"Fuck you! I'm not afraid of you, bastard!" I growled, freezing when he suddenly wrapped his free hand around my throat and squeezed tightly. "I would silence your tongue, Ichigo Kurosaki. Your profanity is killing my mood…" he said, releasing his grip, much to my relief. His hand slowly moved down my chest, stopping to pinch a nipple, causing me to yelp. He grinned as he rested his hand at the waist band of my boxers. I was suddenly reminded I was in nothing but my boxers. Said boxers were the only thing standing in the way of being completely naked in front of this man.

…

Fuck my life.

I squirmed against his hold as 'Master' began to slowly pull down my boxers. For the first time, I truly felt fear. Pure, blood-stopping, breathtaking fear. The kind you only feel when you're about to die.

And I was feeling very certain that I'd rather die than get raped by this man.

By some miracle, someone was looking out for me up there, he stopped and glanced around. "What do you want? Get out of here!" he snarled at whoever had interrupted him.

"I-I'm sorry M-master…b-but it's important! A messenger has c-come for you…he says he possesses some important news that you need to hear now!" a voice rang out, and I immediately recognized it as my attacker from before.

"Fine, I'll be there in a moment. Now get out, trash or I'll punish you again…" 'Master' said, and from my view point, I saw his eyes were dark and cold. They were the eyes of a murderer.

I shivered faintly, bringing his attention back to me. "Pathetic…" he muttered and I heard him punch me before I felt it as my head snapped painfully to the side. I felt the beginnings of a bruise bloom around the right side of my face and I tasted the coppery metal of blood in my mouth as the 'Master' pushed himself off of me and left me chained to the bed, my vision blurring and blackening from the hit.

"Do not think this is over, Ichigo Kurosaki…" he said before he exited the cell, slamming the door closed and I heard the clicks of a lock being put back into place before my vision finally failed me, throwing me once again, into the abyss of unconsciousness, forcing me to float in the deathly silence darkness.

* * *

**~xXx~**

* * *

I felt hands on me, barely touching me as they moved all over my body, as if they were searching for something. Fearing it was the Master again, I lashed out, kicking everything I could reach before I was held down by strong arms. "Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled, my eyes closed tightly before I heard a silky and rich chuckle. "How amusing…" a honeyed voice said from above me, causing me to freeze and snap my eyes open.

No. Fucking. Way.

It's Aizen. Sosuke _motherfucking_ Aizen. The very man who started the Winter War and attempted to destroy my hometown to make a key by sacrificing thousands of souls was now standing over me, chuckling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, somewhat relaxing when I realized the Master was not in the room. "Healing you…seems that the little 'Master' roughed you up quite a bit…" he said, sarcasm lacing his tone when he spoke of the Master. Seems I'm not the only one who hates the bastard.

Aizen allowed the glowing to fade from his hands as he finished healing my wounds, including the ones from before when I fought my nameless attacker. "Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" he asked, startling me as I heard real concern and worry laced into his tone. Did I mishear him or was that real? It has to be, I could feel Kyoka nodding in approval, though I could still feel her sadness.

"I-I'm fine…" I muttered quietly, tilting my head away, a faint blush dusting my cheeks. Aizen chuckled slightly as he stood up, patting my head much like a parent would a child's. The action startled me, Aizen's new attitude to me was strange. It was almost like he…cared.

"Do get well, Kurosaki-kun…it would be a shame if you died so quickly. The 'Master' seems to have taken great interest in you, so dying quickly would be a problem…" _There's that Sosuke Aizen I knew. An asshole no matter what._

"Oh fuck you, Aizen…" I mumbled, scowling when he simply chuckled again. "I'm joking, Kurosaki-kun…" he said before he glanced around the room before he turned back to me, obviously satisfied that we were alone and no-one was near my cell.

He bent down next to me and whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "Be very careful, Kurosaki-kun…the 'Master' is a very unstable person, do not speak unless spoken to, do not disobey any of his orders. If he commands you to do something you do not like, simply call for me… I will help you…" I could feel his breath on my neck, causing me to shiver slightly. "H-how would I call for you?" I asked, staring wide-eyed up at him.

He smiled, this smile not like the smile he normal would use. It wasn't cold or sadistic or anything of the sort. It felt real and genuine. "You'll know when the time comes…"

With that said, he stood up and turned to exit the cell. "Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun. I believe you should get some rest, it would be a wise choice." He didn't say; '_You'll be safe, he will not pass by me' _but it was implied, and that was all that mattered right now.

"Thank you…" I whispered, watching as he smiled faintly again and exited the room silently. I sighed and closed my eyes, deciding to get some sleep while I could. I needed it.

As I drifted into the numb embrace of sleep, I silently said one small prayer.

'_Please…Shiro, come get me…I never…got to tell you…that… I… I…'_

* * *

**A/N: **This was a long chapter. I think it's the longest. Maybe, maybe not. Fuckit. ;~;

I tried to make it as long as I possibly could. Okay, excuses time!

I had a outline of this chapter in my mind, UNWRITTEN. I had the ideas already ready but I haven't really have had time to sit down and write until the past few days. I have been busy with school and etc., so yeah. Sorry. I have two major assignments due this week, one on the 13th and the other on the 14th. Thankfully, I am almost done with them both. ;A;

Anyway, I will be opening up something new in the end A/N's! It's call the 'Master's Corner!' Here is where you can ask the Master questions, and you will be answered! Now, unless it involves something that will be revealed later in the story, or it would be just too big of a give away, all questions will be answered! So please, include questions(if you have any) for the Master!

Master: Interesting..

EGJRTKJGRKJG YOU GET OUT NOW. YOU WILL BE BACK FOR THE MASTER'S CORNER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. OUT! *kicks back into the nightmarish Hell-land called 'Snow's Mind'*

=w= Nosy bastard... oh excuse me, nosy _RAPING_ bastard!

I'm such an ass for writing that scene. But it was needed. ._.

Now, some questions! Please answer these in your review ;3

**1.) Based on Ichigo's and Aizen's interactions in Chapter 5, how do you believe their relationship will be like?**

**2.) What do you think about Aizen's 'new' attitude? Does he really care or will he just use Ichigo?**

**3.) Do you believe the Master's almost rape of Ichigo was; Morally Right and Tactfully Right, Morally Right but Tactfully Wrong, Morally Wrong but Tactfully Right, or Morally Wrong and Tactfully Wrong?**

**4.) Do you now hate the Master? If you already did, how much more do you hate him? Really, how much more of a bastard can he get?**

****That's all for now! Goodbye and see you next time! Oh, and please include questions for 'The Master's Corner'!

Read and review, please!

~Snow


End file.
